Touched by An Angel
by NoSecretsHere
Summary: Hermione Granger had met many men in her life span. They may have all had different relationships with her, but one thing is certain: She changed each of their lives for the better.


Author's Note: So I wrote another Harry Potter fanfic. This time surrounding my idol and, the person I am nicknamed after by everyone (including teachers): Hermione Granger. I hope you all enjoy it.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

There have been many men in Hermione Granger's life. Each may have had different relationships with her but, one thing is for sure: She changed their lives one way or another.  
Richard Granger had never wanted children. He wasn't exactly the "daddy" type. He never had younger siblings nor, did he ever babysit. He just didn't like little kids. He wanted to concentrate on his career. Imagine his surprise when his wife told him the big news: she was pregnant. To say he took it badly, would be an under statement. He threw a fit so big that for years to come he would wonder why Jean didn't divorce him on the spot. But his wife was patient and sat their patiently until his rant was over. After his initial finding out Richard wasn't exactly going out and buying nursery furniture, he just accepted the fact that he was going to be a father.

For the nine months Jean was pregnant he tried to avoid any conversations about his soon to be child. 'What color should we paint the nursery?' He really didn't care as long as it was as far away from the bedroom as possible. 'What do you think of Michael for a boy?' That sounded alright. 'Do you think the baby will look like you or me more?' He honestly hoped it looked more like his wife but, who was he to say so. He wasn't exactly the dotting husband to his wife during her pregnancy. Sure he got her the food she was craving and held back her hair as she threw up but, he was doing it all under protest. However that didn't stop him from nearly having a panic attack when Jean's water broke. He had never been so terrified before. It had finally hit him, he was going to be a dad. A little boy or girl would be calling him "daddy". Jean never really let it go that she drove herself to the hospital while Richard had a panic attack in the passenger seat

The actual birth of his daughter is a blur. All he remembers is a lot of screaming and threats all while his hand was nearly broken. He couldn't remember all of it if he tried because the only thing that stayed in his mind was the moment he held his daughter. "Hermione Granger" his wife had announced. "No, Hermione Jean Granger," he had countered. Everything else fell away as he looked at the bundle in his arms. His daughter. He was holding his daughter. She was perfect. A tuft of brown hair sat on her little head and, he instantly recognized her nose as his own. Hermione fluttered her eyes open and his wife's gorgeous orbs stared back at him. A small hand reached forward gripping the tip of his nose. That was all it took, he was a goner. Hermione Granger had made then man who never wanted to have a kid, excited to be a father.

Richard Granger had always known his daughter was special. She was walking by eight months not even bothering to crawl. She was talking by a year. Reading picture books by two years old. She was an advanced child from the beginning. While other little girls were playing dress up with fairy wands, his daughter was reading a chapter book. He was pretty sure that it was the mixture of both his and his wife's nerd genes that made their daughter the bookworm she was. Both he and his wife indulged in their daughter's love for knowledge and books. Richard would answer any question she asked and, gave her books practically everyday. He wasn't embarrassed to admit he always got excited when Hermione would tell him what she thought about the latest book she had read. His daughter was a genius. While most fathers were playing tea party with their daughter, Richard Granger had his daughter on his lap as they read through Alice in Wonderland. Jean always teased him about how Hermione had him wrapped around her little finger. He couldn't even bother to deny it.

He had always thought he wouldn't have to let go of his daughter until she was eighteen and left off to college. He was wrong. He lost his precious daughter when she was eleven. He had always known his daughter was special so, her being witch just clarrified that. He lost his daughter to a world of witches, wizards, and magical beasts. He lost her to goblins, and ghosts. There were no more 'reading with daddy' times. Hermione threw herself into thick tomes covered in dust. She muttered about "Snape", "Harry", and "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" He learned only about one of three. As the years went by his daughter treated their home more like she was visiting. Every summer and holiday he saw her less and less. He couldn't help but blame the magical world that stole her.

Wendall Wilkins had loved kids. Whenever possible he would babysit and take care of children. He would sit them on his lap and, read them stories like Alice in Wonderland. He had always wondered why he and his wife didn't have children. In fact he once bumped into a young lady who looked exactly like the daughter he had always imagined. She had this bushy curly hair that reminded him of his wife in fact she had the exact same eyes also. Her nose had greatly resembled his and, she had a book in her hand. The girl had muttered something he didn't hear. "I'm sorry young lady, I just didn't see you there," he apologized. He was shocked when her face turned and tears began to fill her eyes. He didn't get the chance to ask her what was wrong because she had turned and ran off so quickly.

Harry James Potter never had the chance to know what it felt like to have a family. He didn't know the feeling of having someone who loved you unconditionally, who worried about you constantly, he didn't even know what it felt like to have someone that just cared about you. He had grown up with in a house full of people who he didn't consider family. They used him as a slave and, abused him at every chance he got. They didn't care about him so, he was pretty sure no one ever would. That was until he met Hermione Granger. It began with glasses. His glasses were extremely broken only held together by tape. No one had ever offered to fix them or get him new ones so, he had always been stuck with the same old broken ones. Then this random girl walks into his compartment, waves her wand, and boom his glasses were fixed. It symbolized a lot more than he would ever admit. The muggle life he had left behind was no longer defining him. His glasses were fixed after who knows how many years. He couldn't help but, to look at Hermione Granger in complete and utter awe.

He didn't understand why Ron was so harsh on Hermione during the beginning of their first year. She hadn't done anything to him except help him. He to this day felt ashamed about those infamous words Hermione had overheard Ron say. But he was also thankful for them. If it hadn't been for Ron's harsh words, Hermione wouldn't have gone to the girls toilets to cry. If Hermione hadn't gone to cry, the troll wouldn't have attacked her. If the troll hadn't attacked her, she wouldn't have lied for them. If she hadn't lied for them, he wouldn't have had the most important person in his life. It didn't matter who he married and fell in love with, he had always known Hermione Granger would always be the most important person in his life. Another good thing about Ron's harsh words is that, it not only got him the most important person in his life but, the girl who would save his life on so many occasions. In second year when she was petrified he wasn't lying when he said he needed her. Because he did need her. He needed Hermione Granger. The moment she had walked through the Great Hall doors every head had turned her way. He had practically fallen out of his seat in excitement while he tried to get up. She ran up to him and, threw her arms around him. It was in that moment at twelve years old while he held onto his best friend tightly, that he knew what it felt like to have a family. He loved Hermione Granger more than anyone else in the world, she was his sister.

He knew that someone living loved him when she told a wanted killer that he would have to go through her to get to him. She was doing the exact same thing he had been told his mom had done for him. She was giving up her life practically to save him, like Dumbledore said that was love. Every year Hermione proved her love for him, not that didn't have spats. He and Hermione had their fair share of arguments but, other than their very first most barley lasted a hour. They couldn't stay angry at each other. At the yule ball when he saw her come down the staircase in her periwinkle robes. He thought two things. One, she was bloody stunning. Two, he didn't want to imagine what every guy was thinking about when he looked at her. He felt a bubble of brotherly protectiveness come through him. He would deny ever having shooting glare that at any guy who looked at her with anything other than admiring as his expression. Just as he would deny that his glare was so scary it made Cedric Diggory gulp in fear. If he was being honest he would admit that he didn't want to bring Hemione with him to complete Dumbledore's mission. Much like Ginny he didn't want his love for her to put her in danger. Though unlike Ginny, he was also sure she would hex him if he knew he had been thinking that. Which is why when Ron reminded him that they wouldn't last a day without her, he reluctantly agreed. They would be dead before the day was over if Hermione didn't come.

"I'll go with you," The words practically broke him. She was once again willing to get herself killed for him. In a way she was offering to die with him. He knew in his heart she didn't want him to die alone. They were in the middle of a war and, she was still worried about him. When he closed his eyes right before the spell hit him. One of his last thoughts was a prayer that Hermione lived through the war. That was all he asked for. He heard Ginny yell first, it took everything in him not to move. He was supposed to be dead. When he heard Hermione yell, he had to stop himself from from saying something. He was determined to win the war. If only so his friends and his family would live in a world with out constant fear of Voldemort.

"I think I may be pregnant. I'm going to the flat now so, I can cast the spell to see," He froze at the words she said so casually. She was picking up her jacket and bag as if she was leaving their annual lunch as normal. It was when she looked up after he had grabbed her hand that he saw the fear in her eyes. Any normal woman would have been nervous so, imagine what professional worrier Hermione Granger would have felt. Never letting go of her hand, he picked up his jacket. He knew Fred didn't go up to the flat for another hour when he had lunch so, they had time. She gave him a questioning look once he had left the money to pay for their lunch. "I'll go with you," he said simply. The look on her face was truly priceless. He was using the same words she had told him not that long ago. Just like she had done for years she dropped his hand and, she flung herself at him. He held onto her just as tightly. He smiled into her hair when he realized he had been right. Ginny may have been the love of his life, who he was going to eventually marry and start a family with but, Hermione Granger was still the most important person in his life.

When he first met Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley was annoyed. She was a nosy know-it-all. Obviously his eleven year old self didn't know that he would eventually saying know-it-all in the same way someone would talk about super strength or even magic. At the beginning of his first year all Ron Weasley knew was that he had no idea why annoying Know-it-all Granger was in Gryffindor. She belonged with the other stuck up smarties in Ravenclaw. He couldn't understand why Harry thought she was so smart. Their house was about bravery not knowing the answer to every question. Ron Weasley may have felt guilty about what he said on Halloween that year but, he sure as hell didn't regret it. He didn't even want to imagine what would have happened to his sorry arse if they hadn't become friends with Hermione. He would be in his grave who knows how many times over.

During their school years he was definitely jealous of Hermione for many reasons. One, she knew everything. Ron didn't know half the things she did and, he had been around magic his whole life. Two, she always did the right thing. Even about the firebolt knowing it could end her friendship with them, she still did what she thought was right. Three, she knew their best friend better than he did. Ron may have met Harry first but, Hermione beat him at even that. When he was sulking about the Twiwizard Tournament, Hermione was standing loyally by Harry. She believed in Harry when he didn't. Those were probably the same reasons why there spats were constantly happening. Even if he knew she was right, he was determined to prove her wrong. He felt inferior to her all the time. He already felt inferior to one of his best friends, he didn't want to be inferior to another. Ron always felt like he was the one that didn't belong in the golden trio. Harry was the hero of the team, Hermione was the brains and some times the strongest, and he was. He didn't know who he was. Harry could persuade a whole room to listen to him without even trying. Hermione could withstand torture and not let out any information. Even his family started a radio station to inform the people. What did he do? He abandoned them and got into a fight with his best friend.

"Ronald Weasley don't you ever say something like that again! You are important to this war. You are braver than I am Ron! You aren't as rash as Harry is! You know when to fight and went to back away! You are loyal! Yes you left but, you came back! You always come back! If you don't bloody understand that then I will personally hex you all the way to France! You prat!" He didn't know which shocked him more. The whole speech itself or the fact that Hermione cussed. It was that day when Ron Weasley stopped his pity party and, grew more confident. Do you want to know why? Because he hadn't proved Hermione Granger wrong yet so, if she said he was important then damn it all, he was important. To anyone else that logic would have seemed silly but, to him it made all the sense in the world.

Unlike Harry, Ron had thought maybe there could be something romantic between him and Hermione. His reasoning for that however was lacking. Everyone expected it so, it was obviously supposed to happen. Was he excited that he would one day end up with Hermione? No not really. Did he think he could be happy in a relationship with Hermione? No. Did he think one of them would end up killing each other in the first ten minutes of their relationship? That was a given. That didn't stop the rest of the world from drilling the idea that he and Hermione would eventually become a couple. Besides they could every argument he put up anyway. 'We fight like cats and dogs' 'Really Ron? That's just your way of covering up your affection for each other. It screams sexual tension' He didn't bother arguing that he and Hermione had been like that since they were eleven and, the thought of eleven year olds with sexual tension was wrong on so many levels. Even his own mum talked about him and Hermione becoming a couple. Which is why when he found Hermione snogging his brother, the one who she had saved from dying, he screamed "Ha! I was right! I was bloody right!" Even when Hermione rolled her eyes and put a silencing spell on him he continued his tirade. He yelled a ha at everyone person who had told him he would end up with Hermione. When his mum finally unsilenced him he was barely at Hagrid.

"Really Ronald, just ask her out already!" Hermione had told him while he danced with her at her wedding. He knew she was talking about Luna who was dancing not that far from them with Dean Thomas. His mouth had dropped open and, she would later tell him he looked like a fish while he gaped at her in shock. "She will say yes," Hermione sang song as he dipped her. After the song ended he had worked up all his courage on all her words. He still hadn't proved her wrong so, if Hermione Granger said Luna would say yes. Then Luna would say yes, simple as that. If his eleven year old self on that train ride had known that he would be thanking Know-it-all annoying Hermione Granger for being in his life, he would have spit out all his chocolate frogs with laughter.

Neville Longbottom considered himself very lucky. On his way to Hogwarts he was the lucky fellow that Hermione Granger sat with. At that time not many blokes would have been considering themselves lucky to have a bushy-haired, buck toothed, extremely talkative bird in their compartment but, Neville Longbottom did. He had been on the floor picking up some of the things that had fallen out of his trunk when the compartment door slid open. Neville had been used to ridicule for eleven years so, knowing his luck it would be a bully who would proably pick up one of his dropped objects and rip it while laughing cruelly. Instead he looked up to find an angel standing in the doorway. Surrounded by the light coming through the compartment window her bushy hair was like a halo. "Oh I'm sorry would you like some help?" The girl asked sweetly dropping on her knees to help him. He had been frozen for a good ten seconds before he managed to stutter out a thank you. "I lost Trevor!" Neville had thought out loud. He was frozen for twenty seconds when the angel in his compartment hopped up and said she would go look for him. Not before turning around and telling him "I'm Hermione Granger by the way," It was a miracle he even remembered his own name to tell her.

When the sorting came he was actually a bit sad that he knew he and Hermione wouldn't be in the same house. He was sure to be a Hufflepuff while Hermione was going to be either a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Surely enough when Hermione Granger was called, the hat announced her Gryffindor. He was sure she would never speak to him again. He nearly fell off his chair when the sorting hat yelled out he was also in the house of bravery. He was still in a state of shock when he sat down at the loud cheering table. During those first two months he realized how right he was about Hermione being an angel. He didn't think he would have survived Potions without her. Even if she knew she would get into trouble for trying to help him, she still did it. He couldn't understand why she didn't have more friends. He was the only one who really talked to her, all the other boys found her an annoying know-it-all. The only other person who seemed to understand his well fascination with her was Harry. He to looked at Hermione like she was an angel. After that fateful Halloween feast, he couldn't help but be jealous of Ron and Harry. Hermione still talked to him but, she was spending all her time with them now. He had known Hermione was amazing the moment he saw her while Ron had insulted her and, yet all three were now best friends. Not that it surprised him why would she want to be friends with Longbottom, the witless wonder himself.

He hated himself when he stood up to the famous trio that night. He had to use every ounce of bravery in him to stand up to The Boy Who Lived, Ron Weasley, and his angel. He still tried however, and failed. Once again that didn't surprise them, he always failed. When he ended up getting the winning ten points during the feast he was shocked. He, Neville Longbottom, had gotten ten points from not only the headmaster himself but, for being brave. One of the happiest days of his life though that was mainly because Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek and declared she was so proud of him. He smiled on the whole train ride home like a doofus. He sure was one lucky bloke. He got a kiss on the cheek from Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger was proud of him. He smiled through the whole summer because of that memory.

As embarrassing as it was when she said no, Neville never regretted asking her. He had felt truly brave going up to the Hermione Granger and asking her to the ball. To anyone else it was a shy boys failed attempt at getting a date, to him though it was him realizing he did have some kind of Gryffindor in him. If he was brave enough to ask his crush of four years to the ball, he could do a lot more than he thought he could. While everyone else had looked on in shock at how beautiful Hermione looked and, how they had never noticed. Neville was practically beaming with pride. He had noticed. He had always noticed. By that point most guys would have given a limb to have been Neville that day four years ago on the train. He danced four dances with her. She had told him he was the most brilliant dancer of the night. He had never smiled so much than in that moment as he twirled her across the floor with every guy looking at him with envy. He was the lucky bloke who Hermione danced with.

During D.A meetings Neville was always awfully embarrassed. He wasn't as good as everyone else. He could barely master a disarming spell, let alone a patronus charm. He just couldn't do it. He needed to prove to himself he could do this. A happy memory. A happy memory. He didn't have many. Then it came back to him, first year, ten points, a kiss on the cheek, proud of him. "Expecto Patronum!" He had done it. He had mastered a patronus charm. From across the room Hermione caught his eye and, she gave him the biggest grin. He couldn't help but smile back at her. After that year everything changed. Fear hit everyone so hard.

By his final year Neville knew why he was put into Gryffindor. Neville Longbottom was not the witless wonder anymore, he was a hero. He had killed Nagini and stood up to Voldemort. "I will join you when hell freezes over! Dumbledore's army!" He had yelled it. He had practically spat at the darkest wizard alive. A man who had killed so many people, who sent Bellatrix to torture his parents, who had caused all the death and fear surrounding them. He had pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat. He really was meant to be in that house. He had sliced through the evil snake and helped Harry win the war. "You are one of the bravest men I have ever met Neville," Hermione told him as she hugged him. He looked down at her and, smiled. "You have become the man you were born to be," she added beaming at him. Neville Longbottom considered himself a very lucky fellow he was a war hero, he had gotten through seven years of being taught by Snape, he met Hermione Granger on the train ride of his first year of Hogwarts.

"She gets the highest grades in every class," a eleven year old Draco Malfoy told his parents over the Christmas holiday. Narcissa Malfoy smiled at her son over the rim of her wine glass. Draco Malfoy spent most of his first year eyeing Hermione Granger like she was an alien. She was fascinating. A mudblood who knew her magic, it was an oddity. His father had always said mudbloods were dirt that were below him but, yet here was this girl who was so high above him in school he had to look up to just get a glimpse of her. It went against everything he had been taught. She wasn't ugly either no matter what everyone else said. He knew ugly, ugly was Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrude. He couldn't understand why someone as smart as she was would talk to people like Weasley and Longbottom. It may not have been common but, a mudbloods if exceptionally smart and powerful could become a part of high society. Money and power could beat blood with the right means. Hermione Granger could be someday one day but, only if she made the right connections. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a half blood who made the right connections and became one of the most powerful of wizards.

If anyone has asked why he cared so much why Granger didn't try and become a part of high wizarding society, he would say he didn't care at all. Which is why when Granger defended her house's quidditch team and insulted him he spat out the infamous word. "Mudblood," He had heard it for twelve years to him it was nothing but, she obviously didn't know what it meant. After he called her that though she seemed to look down at him. She, a mudblood, looked down at him, a pure blood. It was a paradox like no other. She should have been kissing his feet begging for the kind of attention he payed to her. Instead she treated him like he was the scum who wasn't worth her attention. He was more spiteful towards her then. Talking about her in a way that would have made his father proud. When he found out she was petrified he immediately regretted what he had told Crabbe and Goyle. He didn't want her to be killed or hurt. He wasn't that horrible.

He had to fight telling everyone "I told you so," when she walked down that staircase at the yule ball. He had always said she wasn't ugly and here she was proving him right. She was breathtaking, he was speechless not even being to stutter out a word. Through the whole night he starred at her in complete wonder. He watched her dance with Krum, Potter, Finnigan, Thomas, Boot, Creevy, Longbottom, and every Weasley still in school. He was also pretty sure he got a glimpse of her sharing a hidden dance with the other Weasley, Peter, Percey, whatever his name was. She danced with pratically every guy except him. He, Draco Malfoy, who still starred at her like he did in first year. He was pretty sure that night was the first night that he wished he wasn't a Malfoy. It was scary thought that someone like her could make him want to not be a Malfoy. If his father had heard his thoughts, he would have been dead on the spot. Apparently that wouldn't be the last night Hermione Granger made him not want to be a Malfoy.

Her screams. Her tears. It killed him to the core. He wanted to help. He wanted to pull his aunt off her and, crucio Bellatrix. But he couldn't. If he dared even try, he would get them both killed. Potter and Weasley would come save her eventually. She wouldn't die. Hermione Granger would not die in his manor. If she did he would not be able to go on with the guilt eating through him. That night he once again wished he was not a Malfoy. He wished he was someone completely different. Someone who could freely admit his fascination with Hermione Granger without getting killed. If there was one person who taught him that his father could be wrong, who taught him blood doesn't define you, who taught him that not everyone was as bad as his family it was her.

The male Weasley's were extremely different in many ways but, one of the things they had in common was the fact they all some how adored Hermione Granger.

Bill thought Hermione was the best thing to ever happen to the family. He had never met a smarter girl in his life, which considering he was the eldest Weasley son that was something. He was was sure his brother and Harry would have been dead without her. He could have a conversation with her for hours about practically anything. She was always happy to talk to him and, she would ask him questions about cursebreaking. She worried about his whole family as if it were her own. He was sure Ron would end up marrying her one day, if he didn't he was a bloody idiot. He couldn't stop thanking her the day of the final battle for saving Fred. Her last name may have been Granger but, to Bill she was a Weasley. When he had found out Fred and she were dating he made sure to threaten his brother not to break her heart or there would be trouble. Bill never said he preferred one of his sister-in-laws over the other but, he would have a soft spot for Hermione.

Charlie had heard about her through everyone's letters for a few years when he got a letter from the girl himself. It was a fairly simple letter just introducing herself and her saying how much she loved his family. He was shocked that one girl could love his family so much. It warmed his heart to know his little brother had made such an amazing friend to look at him. Even though she had stated that she knew he was a busy man and wasn't expecting a reply, he sent her a letter of his own. He honestly wanted to know about Hermione Granger. After that the two would send letters to each as regularly as possible. Sometimes he would even forget she wasn't part of the family, yet. He was sure if his youngest brother didn't marry her one of the other ones would. After the war he tried to visit his family more, realizing that at any moment he could loose any one of them. He knew if Fred had died he would have regretted not spending a lot more time with his younger sibling. If there were any of the Weasley siblings who more excited than George when Fred announced he was going to propose to Hermione, it was Charlie. To this day his co-workers at the dragon reserve are dying to meet the sister he talked so highly about. Hey, Hermione was family he could brag about her as much as he wanted to.

Percy respected Hermione in a way none of his brothers did. He respected her intelligence and bravery to always stand up in what she believed in. The two of them had usually gotten along well. In fact he had talked more to Hermione in the first years he knew her than he had to Fred and George since they had been born. She certainly was the brightest witch of her age. She also shared the same love for school that he had. It was something the two had bonded together over since none of the other Weasley's had the same interest. They had their fights of course, over house elves and such but, Percy was positive no one knew him better than Hermione Granger. During the yule ball he had asked her for a dance. She had said no at first not liking his recent pompous attitude but, after they had found a small corner where none of his brothers would see she agreed. The dance was lovely. The perfectionist they both were made them excellent dance partners for each other. Percy was disappointed when the song ended because it was the most fun he had had in a while. "You look absolutely stunning and, if Victor Krum tries anything you don't agree to be sure to tell me," he had told her. She had blushed and stammered before walking off. He had never been so happy about having to come to Hogwarts on ministry business. When Fred was dying in his arms he didn't know what to do. He had abandoned his family and, now his brother was dying. Quick as a flash she was in front of him yelling out spells with a fury. "He's okay Percy! He'll live, he'll live," She had repeated the words over and over in the middle of a battlefield. Percy officiated the wedding ceremony of the two and, he told Fred "I have never been so proud of my brother than today. He has picked a wonderful woman," Percy like all his brothers never admitted he had a favorite sister-in-law but, he didn't quite hide the fact exactly which one was.

George Weasley loved his sister-in-law dearly. He showed the fact that she was his favorite in-law in every way possible. He had even said it once or twice. Hermione Granger was his sister. George had always found Hermione amusing ever since he defended her from some rather rude third years during her first year. She was a stickler for the rules which made it all the more to break them when she was around. She would have the funniest reactions that he and his twin would laugh about for days after. That didn't stop them from going to her for help. She may have been two years younger but, the girl knew her stuff. She never held their rule-breaking against them when they asked. Just sighing and asking about where they were having problems. It was usually with Ancient Runes and Herbology since those weren't need to run a store. She would sit there with them patiently going through it till they understood it perfectly. She was also a feisty little thing. When they had heard she had punched Malfoy they had lifted her onto their shoulders and walked her around the common room cheering for her. When she told them she would tell their mother about them testing on first years, he first nearly had a heart attack and second, had a new respect for her. But that respect was nothing compared to the gratitude when she saved Fred. He had hugged tighter than both Fred and his mum had. He didn't want to imagine life without his twin. It just wasn't possible. He had cheered Fred on when he asked her out and, had tackled the two when Hermione said yes to Fred's proposal. He was their number one fan. He even had Fremione t-shirts made for the whole family. George would never find a way to thank Hermione enough for what she did. She certainly was something.

When the wall had hit him, Fred was pretty sure he was a dead man. The whole cliche of his life passing before his eyes happened. Always the humorous one Fred had hoped there would be a monument named after him, or better yet a whole village. After all if you put all the Weasley's together, you could have at least two villages. His village layout plan was interrupted by a voice. "He's okay Percy! He'll live, he'll live," He knew that voice. He had heard it many times scolding and or threatening him. When he opened his eyes he found Hermione Granger's bushy hair in his mouth. It wasn't exactly the most pleasant way too awake but, he was alive so he couldn't complain. He was pretty sure she was leaning over him to hug Percy, who he was pretty sure he was on top of. "Oi! The almost dead man is supposed to get the hug from the pretty bird, not the prat of a brother!" He had announced from between the two of them. Instantly he could see the sky as the two separated. "Fred!" Hermione had yelled throwing her arms around him. He heard Percy grunt at the weight of two people on him. So still holding on to Hermione Fred sat himself up. "The almost dead man is also supposed to get a kiss," Fred had said cheekily. When Hermione separated from him, he was pretty sure he was going to be slapped, instead he was kissed. To say fireworks went off, would be an understatement.

Even though the two had snogged many times, Fred had yet to ask Hermione out on a date. He was so nervous he had stuttered over his words. Not that Hermione minded. Once he had finally finished his question she gave him a bright exuberant yes. Not as exciting as when she agreed to marry him. That yes had him tackled to the ground and smothered in kisses. The best yes of his life he had ever gotten. His brothers and sister soon dog piled them. All jumping on top of one another until they had toppled over to the side. Even though he was pretty smooshed Fred couldn't stop smiling for a week after. He was going to marry the girl of his dreams. Hermione was perfect for him. She supported him through reopening the shop and even helped with some of the inventions. Whenever he and George came to a kink they couldn't figure out how to fix, they would bring it to Hermione. She always managed to fix it one way or another. She could cook a mean meal that he waited the whole day to come home to their small flat too. He loved how she could be just as devious as him sometimes but, if she knew a prank was too big or bad could talk him out of it. He loved the way her hair was curly because he loved to play with it. She had his whole family wrapped around her finger. He was pretty sure if he hadn't married her one of his other brothers would have. His mum loved her so much he joked that she loved Hermione more than him. His dad adored her like she was his own daughter. She and Ginny were the best of friends.

Fred couldn't imagine a life without Hermione in it. She was his supporter, best friend, wife, and mother of his children. She hadn't just affected his life, she had saved it.

Anthony Weasley loved his mum. He thought she was the coolest girl on the planet. She made the best cookies, knew the best games, and read the best stories. He was five years old and he knew that no mum could beat his. Aunt Ginny and Aunt Luna were cool but, they were not as awesome as his mum.

Hermione Granger affected many men in her life. One thing is for certain, she had them all wrapped around her finger in no time.


End file.
